Six Deadly Secrets
by SnowyAutumn FKA Kitty Felton
Summary: Summary is in the begginning of the first chapter. Please read summary there. It is too long to type here!


Summary: Hey, wanna know a secret? How about six secrets? Well, Harry's got a secret. Ron's got a secret. Hermione's got one, too! Both Ginny's best friends, Paige and Michelle, they both have their own secrets. Wait, hold on, who's the beholder of the last secret? Draco Malfoy………..?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                **Six Deadly Secrets**

"Come on! You can sleep in my room! I'm so glad that you guys can stay with my family this summer!" came the voice of Ginny Weasley, running up the stairs.

            "Yeah, I know. Whoa, you're house is so great!" was the voice of awe that came from the mouth of one of Ginny's best friends, Michelle Coax. 

            Michelle Coax was in the same year as Ginny. This coming semester, she was to be in her 4th year. And so was Ginny's other best friend, Paige Montego, who was now exploring Ginny's living room.

            "Come on, Paige, I'll show you guys to my room!" shouted Ginny from the second floor landing. Piper ran up the stairs, carrying her backpack, and trunk. 

            "Your house is wicked!" complimented Paige.

            "Well, it's not much, really. It's just a house…" said Ginny as she led the two other girls up the stairs towards her room. 

            "Your room's nice, it's very decorative!" said Michelle as soon as they entered Ginny's bedroom. 

            "Plus, it's really big!" added Paige.

            "Yeah, I know. I just love my room!"

            Ginny showed Michelle and Paige where to place their stuff. They unpacked and put all their stuff into place. Afterwards, Ginny lead them downstairs to the kitchen, where Ginny's mother, Mrs. Weasley, was cooking breakfast.

            "Morning, mum!" said Ginny, happily as she strolled into the room, with Michelle and Paige at her side.

            "Good morning, dears!" her mother replied, while frying something.

            "Thank you for letting us stay with you, this summer, Mrs. Weasley," said Paige, nudging Michelle in the stomach.

            "Ow! Hey that hurt!" whispered Michelle, "Yes, thank you very much," she said, as she turned to face Mrs. Weasley.

            "Oh, no, it's okay. Ron's friends stay here every summer. And speaking of whom, the three of them should be arriving, soon! Ginny, when they come out of the fireplace, tell them to brush up, and put their stuff in Ron's room. Since your room is full this year, Hermione will stay in Charlie's old bedroom. Breakfast will be served soon."

            "Okay, mum, but can me and my friends-," Ginny had started, but then her sentence got cut off by her mother.

            "My friends and I," she corrected.

            "Ahem, can my friends and I have some cookies?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes, pleading for sweets.

            "Sorry, but Ginny, you know that you are not to have any sweets before breakfast! You'll have to wait," Mrs. Weasley replied, and turned back around to finish her cooking.

            Ginny gave a big sigh and lead her friends to the living room, where the fireplace was located, on the opposing side of their couch. Ginny, Michelle, and Paige sat down and started to chat. They had to do SOMETHING until Ron and his friends arrived, didn't they?

            "You are SO lucky! Harry Potter actually stays at your house over the summer!!! I really wish I were you! He is SO cute!" squealed Paige, excitedly.

            "Plus, you have such a hott brother," added Michelle, unconsciously, as she started off to daydream about Ronald Weasley, whom she had a crush on since…………. forever.

            "Okay, first off, you're staying this year too, so you're just as lucky, Paige! And second off, Michelle," Ginny twisted around in her seat to face Michelle, because Paige was on one side of her, and Michelle on the other. She scrunched up her nose and replied,  "Ewww! Michelle! That's my brother you're talking about!"

            "Well, I think he's cute! So enh!" replied Diana, sticking her tongue out at Ginny. 

            There was a rustle inside the fireplace, and a few seconds later Ron's fiery red head emerged from the inside the chimney. Pretty soon, the rest of him came out of the ashy fireplace.

            "Who do you think is cute?" he questioned, while behind him, Harry had just arrived and stood behind him.

            Michelle turned a very dark shade of red, but didn't dare to say a thing. She didn't even make an attempt to get up and move. Staring at her state of embarrassment, Paige giggled and Ginny just replied to her older brother, (while giggling silently) "Well, it's none of your business!"

            "Hello, Ginny, Paige, Michelle," greeted Harry. At the sound of Harry's voice, both girls stopped their giggling immediately. 

            They both looked up and saw Harry staring at them. In unison, they both replied with, "Hello, Harry!" 

            Now it was Michelle's turn to laugh at them. They both sounded so well, hypnotized, so to speak. It was enough to get Michelle's mind off that embarrassing moment she just had. It was even funnier, that they both snapped out of their trance at once. You could SO tell that they were scolding themselves, at the very moment for sounding so stupid.

            "Since Ginny forgot to tell you, I'll say it. Ron, your mother wanted to tell you that you, Harry and Hermione need to clean-up. Hermione will be staying in Charlie's old bedroom. Breakfast will be served soon, so hurry," said Michelle, trying hard to forget that Ron had overheard what she had said.

            "Thanks, Mickey, guess we'd better start unpacking then," Ron headed up the stairs, Harry behind them, and Hermione at the end.

            Both Ginny and Paige's eyes followed Harry up the stairs, until they could no longer see him. When he was out hearing range, the both of them gave a huge sigh.

            "You're sickening, the BOTH of you! Ewww! Just…gross! I do NOT know you people if anyone asks!" came a voice, coming out of the chimney; right after the Dream Team went upstairs. Just then, another person came out of the chimney. It was a girl, and she was ash covered.

            "Kit?" said all three girls in unison.

            "Yeah, um…..when was the last time you CLEANED this thing?"

                                                                        *** 

            "Okay, Mione. Since you're staying in Charlie's room, I'll drop you off right here, it's right down this hall," said Ron, when they reached the 3rd floor landing.

            "Okay, well, I'll go and start to unpack, I'll see the both of you downstairs!" Hermione called back, as she was already halfway down the hall by the time Ron had finished his sentence.

            "Come on, Harry, let's go," said Ron, as he headed up the next flight of stairs. Harry ran up the stairs after him. 

            "Wait for me, Ron!" he shouted, Ron was a whole landing in front of him. Ron was taller than Harry was. His legs were longer then Harry's. He could easily outrun Harry, anytime, anywhere. 

            "Alright, it's been a while since you've been in my room, one whole school year, in fact, and I've had my mum change a few things. Don't be too surprised or anything, it's just that, you know, I'm older and more mature, now! Okay, come in!" said Ron, opening the door to his room, and beckoning Harry to come in. 

            It wasn't the change that Harry had expected. What Harry had expected was that it wasn't bright orange anymore, but it still was. _Ron will NEVER grow out of his phase of the Chudley Cannons…_

What HAS changed however was that now, his room was extremely clean. In fact, it was cleaner than Harry's room. And that meant a lot, considering Harry doesn't have much stuff to put in his room, to begin with! 

            It was extraordinary, actually to find Ron's room clean. It was now even brighter, since you could see more of the orange walls. Not a single hair was out of place, it seemed. 

            "Oh my God, Ron, someone stole all your stuff! Call the ministry! Where did all your stuff go? Hurry, try to remember what you think is missing, which should be a lot!" exclaimed Harry, whose eyes kept glancing around Ron's room, still shocked that it was so much more vacant.

            "Haha! Well, my mother cleaned it, so anything that I really don't need at the moment or isn't very important to me, I had her put them in our extra room," laughed Ron. He took Harry's trunk and placed it on the extra bed next to his own.

            "You have an extra room?" 

            "Well, it used to be a play room for us, when we were younger. Now, we call it our 'extra' room. But, Ginny still visits there. She claims it to be the only place she can be alone with her thoughts and her diary," Ron rolled his eyes, when he had mentioned the part about Ginny.

            "Oh, no! Not another diary!"

            "Don't worry, it's fine. Dad checked it out at the ministry and Ginny got all mad at him for taking it away. It's just a regular old journal, and by the 'special' request of Ginny, they cast a spell on it. Now, it can write back to her, just like that Tom Riddle one, but it won't possess her to do anything."

            "Thank Merlin!" Harry let out a sigh of relief.

            "Well, if anything does happen, the ministry and us know about it, so it won't be as dangerous as last time."

            Harry just started to unlock his trunk. No sooner as he was about to open it, Mrs. Weasley was shouting up the stairs.

            "Percy! Fred! George! Ron! Ginny! Harry, Hermione, Paige, Michelle! All of you wash up and come down for some breakfast!" she commanded.

            "Ah, breakfast! You first, Harry!" Said Ron, bowing down, letting Harry pass in front of him. This made Harry laugh a bit, but Harry decided to play along.

            "Oh, no! I insist, you first!" Harry also bowed down, but more dramatically than Ron. Ron eyed Harry, while Harry glanced at him from his position, facing down.

            Both had a mischievous glint in their eyes. It was as if they had counted down in their heads at the same pace. Both of them rushed to get out of the door at once, causing them to not fit, hit the sides of the door, and collapse on to the floor.

            Harry and Ron laughed hysterically. They tried many times to stop laughing, but they just couldn't. It seemed as if they were laughing forever! Luckily, as Hermione was just about to head down the stairs, she heard their laughing. She went up the next two flights of stairs to find the two of them, laying inside Ron's room on the floor, laughing like psychopathic maniacs.

            "Not the door gag, again? Really, you did this about every day, this school year when heading down to the Common Room. Come on, we'll miss breakfast!" she handed them each one of her hands. She realized that she had made a mistake, only a second too late.

            Ron and Harry took a quick glance at each other, Harry had Hermione's left arm, and Ron's the other. They gave a quick tug, and pretty soon, Hermione was lying on the floor between the two of them. 

            "I can't believe you guys would do that to me again!" said Hermione, once she had positioned her self flat on her back, instead of her face. 

            Again, Harry and Ron laughed non-stop. It wasn't long before Hermione had joined in with them. Ron had stopped all the laughing, because he couldn't breathe anymore.

            "Alright, come on, let's be serious, now."

            "Yeah, okay, come on!"

            The three of them got up, and brushed themselves off. They took off whatever ash they still had on their clothing, without actually having to wash up. The three of them then headed downstairs, to the kitchen, where the rest of the Weasley children sat, along with Michelle and Paige.

            "Well, it certainly took you three long enough!" said Mrs. Weasley. She now handed out a plate to everyone. As she was just about to give everyone a serving of some scrambled eggs, there was a loud "POP!" sound, coming out of the living room.

            Someone had apparated, but Mrs. Weasley did not seem to worry who it was. They were footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and before you could see his face, the voice of Charlie Weasley came through the room.

            "Mum, I'm home," he said as he entered the room. "I got a vacation for one month, from work. I also spoke with Bill, he said he should be coming around tomorrow; he has the whole summer off, lucky him! And, there's some girl in the living room. Is she supposed to be here?"

            "Yes, well, wash up, and I'll give you some breakfast," she said as she passed the frying pan around the table, offering eggs and bacon, "Wait, did you just say there was a girl in the living room?" Mrs. Weasley eyed the kitchen table, everyone that should be there, was there.

            "Yeah, I figured she was one of Ginny's friends or something, uh…..she IS supposed to be here, right?" Charlie replied.

            "Uh-oh…," Michelle whispered to Ginny, who sat beside her.

            "She DOES look like one of their friends, and she's just sitting there. She didn't say anything when I apparated in, either! So, um….I'll be going upstairs to my room now, I'll let you handle things, mum!"

"You can't!" Ginny shouted up the stairs.

            "Why not?" Charlie shouted back.

            "Charlie, dear, move Hermione's stuff from your room to Ron's. We weren't expecting you, so she kinda moved in. No worries, though, just move her trunk upstairs!" Mrs. Weasley explained.

            "Okay, mum!"

            "Hermione, you wouldn't mind too much to bunk in with Ron and Harry, would you? I mean you're all best friends and all," Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

            "No, it's okay. It's fine." Was her short, simple reply.

            "Now, who in the world could be in our living room?"

"Sorry mum, I didn't want you to know. It's Kitty; a friend from school. She, um, ran away, can she stay here? Please mum? Just until things settle down with her and her parents!" begged Ginny.

"No way! Kitty's here?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Wait, Kitty… as in, Kitty Mueller? The chaser on the Quidditch team?" asked both Fred and George, in perfect unison.

"I suppose this 'Kitty' girl can stay, tell her to come in here for some breakfast. Oh, dear! How will I ever keep track of you all?" Mrs. Weasley finally answered. 

Breakfast was great. (How do I know? Well, I don't but…hehe!) They each had equal servings of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and sausages. Like said, all had equal amounts except for Harry, Ron and Kitty. 

Kitty had joined them for breakfast, after Hermione had went into the living room to get her. Hermione was definitely shocked to see her, just… sitting there, all by herself.

Ron and Harry, being their little piggish selves, had a contest: who can eat the most. Kitty, for the fun of it, because she could NEVER be allowed to do such a thing at home, joined in. Most surprisingly, she won!

"Okay, Kitty, I give up! Please, no more food!" exclaimed Ron, he was fully stuffed, and looked just about ready to burst.

Ginny gave a bit of a giggle. "God, Kitty! I'd never known a girl like you could eat so much! Whoa… go Kitty!" She giggled a bit more.

Being a bit curious, and since breakfast was already done, Hermione decided to ask the question, "Where will Kitty sleep?"

Not one person had an answer to this question. No one had even thought of it. Where WOULD Kitty sleep? Where would there ever be room for her?

"Yes, that'll be quite a problem, let's think," Pointed out Ginny.

Finally, Fred cam up with an answer, "Kitty AND Hermione can both bunk in Bill's room, and Bill can sleep with Charlie!"

Mrs. Weasley considered the idea before surprising everyone with saying, "Brilliant! Now, Hermione doesn't have to sleep with Harry and Ron, because that would just be uncomfortable. We just have to move Hermione's trunk once again, and everything's fine. Kitty, is it?"

Kitty shyly nodded her head slightly.

"Well, Kitty. Have you any clothes? Or anything with you at all?"

"I have my owl, a couple of jeans and shirts, my homework from Hogwarts, my broom, two cloaks, and 3 sacks of money. Plus, a wallet full of muggle money, in case necessary." She pointed to her small little backpack, which she had magicked so that it would all fit.

"That'll do fine, you guys head off to your room now, and get settled in. I'll be down here, if ever anyone of you need me for any which case," Mrs. Weasley started to collect the empty plates, with magic. The dishes floated in air from the table to the sink.

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Michelle, Paige, and Kitty all went up the stairs in that order. They made quite a lot of noise, going up the stairs. Ginny had Kitty's owl in hand, and was playing with it, while keeping her eyes on the steps, at the same time. Hermione offered to bring Kitty's clothes up with her, and Kitty held the rest of her stuff. 

At the second landing, Fred and George got into their rooms. Just before they entered, though, everyone could've sworn they heard something like, "How about inflatable Candy?" and, "Yea, but it changes you into an owl later on!" with some, "And when you get back," "After two hours," "Your teeth turn purple!" "For another hour!" "And then they explode," "And grow back," "Rapidly!"

All of them all shared an "Uh-Oh!" Before laughing at Fred and George's crazy new idea for a product. It would be sort of funny, as long as they didn't test it out on any of them…

They got up to the next landing of Ron's house, where both Bill and Charlie's rooms were located. Ginny went inside Bill's room and put Black Beauty on the bed. Black Beauty was the name of Kitty's owl. And for a good reason, too.

Black Beauty was an exact copy of Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig. It was exactly just as beautiful and everything. Strange thing was, this owl was definitely more unique then Hedwig. All of Black Beauty's feathers were jet-black, much like Harry's hair, maybe even darker, if possible.

In probably her loudest voice, Ginny shouted, "MOM!!!" she left everyone clasping their ears shut.

"Um, Ginny, can you say OW!" came Ron's sarcastic tone.

Missing the sarcasm, she began, "Sure I ca-…oh," and giggled, once again. "Oops! Sorry, guys! I guess I kinda forgot!" she continued giggling.

Within a couple of minute, Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs, wand in hand, wondering what the problem was.

"We need you to conjure up an extra bed for Kitty. We can't do magic underage, remember? So we need you to do it!" reminded Ron.

Pretty soon, Kitty settled in, and gave her thanks to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had Harry move her stuff to Bill's room. Things were put into place, and they found it quite comfy. So after all this was done, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Paige, and Michelle, all went up the next two flights of stairs, up to the 5th floor, where both Ginny and Ron's rooms were.

A/N: Hehe! That's all for now! PLEASE review! The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. And as I kept on writing THIS chapter, I've decided I finally figured a plot out for this story. It'll be great! Romance, adventure, horror, a bit of everything, you know!

Much Luv to all,

Kitty (xoxo)


End file.
